


Fictober 2019

by MadamAirlock



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2019, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamAirlock/pseuds/MadamAirlock
Summary: 31 little drabbles and ficlets for each day in October.





	1. Can You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, me publishing a fic again? What a time to be alive. I'm gonna try to be consistent, but we'll see. Also, fandoms and pairings will vary, and I'll update as new ones emerge.

A light silence filled the condo; the only disturbance came from the occasional honk from the street below. Sharon stretched, wincing as she felt the cracks and pops ripple from her lower body up to her shoulders. Andy stirred beside her, his eyes blinking open as she sat up. He immediately missed the weight from his side and chest. 

“We fell asleep…” she murmured, a large yawn punctuating her comment. He managed a grunt in response, focused and getting feeling back into his right leg so he could stand up. “It’s after midnight.”

“I should head home. Let you get some rest and…” He trailed off, his train of thought disappearing immediately. 

“It’s so late.” She shifted to look at him in the dim light. “You don’t… You could…” She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands on her thighs. “Can you stay?”

He looked up, squinting a bit to clearly see her face despite his sleep-fogged eyes. Her makeup was smeared from yawns and sleep and her hair stuck up at odd angles, but she was still beautiful. 

“Of course I can.” He stopped and reached out to take one of her nervously moving hands. “As long as you’re sure you want me to.”

Her nerves moved from her hands to her face as she gave him a slight smile. “I do. We both know we’re just going to collapse in bed and fall back to sleep.”

He let out a light laugh and leaned forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Let’s go to bed then.”

“Mhmm. I should at least wash my face and change. I’m sure I have something you can wear so you’re not stuck in that.” She gestured to his suit pants and button-up shirt, but he shrugged and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

“Don’t worry about me.” He helped her up and grabbed her glasses off the coffee table. 

“And—“

“Nope. I’ll be fine.” He smiled and kissed her forehead, watching as her shoulders relaxed a bit in resignation and she led the way to her bedroom.


	2. We Could Have a Chance

The air between them was tense enough to almost visibly ripple. If either of them moved, the tension was likely to snap like a rubber band and they would both feel the snap. Instead, they stared at each other and couldn’t even break eye contact, despite every bone in Sharon’s body yelling for her to run away. 

“We could have a chance,” he finally said, his voice soft but sounding like a gunshot to her ears. 

“No,” she countered, before she even took a moment to process or consider what he said. “We can’t.”

“Sharon…” He shook his head, but at least had the good sense not to move toward her. “All I ask if for one reason. One reason why you won’t give us a chance.”

She thought about his words this time, slowly rolling them around in her head and bouncing them back and forth until she was physically dizzy. “Because…” she finally started, but she didn’t know where it was going to end. Where any of this was going to end. 

He watched her, giving her time to to think and process without interruption. 

She was silent for several minutes, her eyes darting back and forth as her thoughts raced. Finally, her hand twitched and she rubbed her thumb along her finger where a ring had been missing for several years. 

“I’m scared, Andy,” was her conclusion. 

He let out a weak laugh and finally gave in to his urge, reaching out to lightly take her hand in his own. 

“I am too, Sharon. God, I’m terrified. I’m worried that I’m not good enough for you, that you deserve so much better…” He shook his head, surprised when she gave his hand a brief squeeze. 

“You’re scared?” He noticed the incredulous look in her eyes and it brought a small smile to his lips. 

“I care about you and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to be hurt.”

“I can’t promise that I’ll never hurt you, but I can promise that I’ll do everything in my power to be there for you. And I hope that’s enough.”

She fell silent again, but didn’t take her hand back. He squeezed it reassuringly. 

“I don’t… want to rush,” she murmured. “I want to take things slow and just… see what happens.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Her lips twitched at the term of endearment. “We’ll go at your pace.”

“Then let’s give it a chance.” She met his eyes, turbulent green revealing the true depths of her vulnerability and her feelings for the first time since he’d known her. 

“Can I kiss you?”

She blushed and nodded, gently tugging on his hand to pull him closer. He moved willingly, leaning down to press his lips against her in a lingering but chaste kiss. When he pulled back, her blush had deepened and she bit down on her lower lip.

“I should get going…” She hummed, her eyes trailing up his chest to his face. 

“I’ll walk you to your car.”

She nodded and picked her purse up from the table as Andy lightly wrapped his arm around her waist. She tensed briefly and then relaxed into it, allowing him to lead her from the break room, thankful that the rest of the Major Crimes Division had left already.


	3. Change is Annoyingly Difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Season 6.

Andy had barely stepped through the front door before he knew something was off. He slowly set his badge down on the table by the door and toed his shoes off, his eyes scanning around in an attempt to figure out what was wrong. He was nearly in the kitchen before it hit him.

“Sharon…” His tone held a note of warning as he called out for his wife. He came to a stop next to a small stack of open boxes, his arms crossing over his chest. 

He heard slow footsteps on the stairs and turned around to watch her. She looked tired, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and no makeup. The sight of her drowning in one of his shirts and a pair of leggings didn’t help. 

“How was work?” She pointedly ignored his tone and stance, but her hands immediately started fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“It was fine,” he answered shortly. “How was your _restful_ day at home?” His eyebrow arched up, knowing her day had been anything but the restful day it should have been. 

“Boring. Quiet.” She gave a half shrug and folded her hands together. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sharon’s medical issues had only made her more stubborn and it drove him insane—he supposed it was karma for how he acted during his medical issues. 

“And you unpacked how many boxes?” 

“Four…” she admitted, “but none of them had anything heavy in them.”

“Sharon…” He shook his head and gestured to the china cabinet that hadn’t been filled when he left that morning. “It may not have been heavy, but you still weren’t following your doctor’s orders.”

“I was bored, Andy! I can’t just… sit at home by myself and do nothing all day long.”

“You don’t have a choice right now, sweetheart.” He stepped closer and wrapped an arm lightly around her waist. “It’s just for another few months and then we’ll have a whole month to relax together in Ireland.”

She gave him a petulant pout and leaned into him. “What am I supposed to do until then? It’s so quiet and lonely here by myself.” She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. “Getting a house was a nice idea, but it’s just more space to be alone in right now. Change is annoyingly difficult.”

“I know, babe. Why don’t you sit while I get dinner started, and then we’ll talk about this some more.” He kissed her head and gave her a small smile. 

“I spent the past hour napping. I want to he—“

“Please, Sharon,” he interrupted, his tone just a few notches above begging. 

She sighed and he felt the tension in her body before she pulled away. “Fine.”

Sharon sat on the island stool, silently accepting the tea Andy offered and watching his every move. He gathered ingredients from the fridge and passed a few to her for cutting while he preheated the oven. 

“What if we got a dog?” she finally asked, her shoulders perking up at the thought.

“A what?” He stopped and turned to face her.

“A dog. Maybe an older one so he isn’t as jumpy. The kids would love him when they visit. Oh, and the grand-babies!” She smiled, her face lit up like he hadn’t seen in weeks. 

“I… A dog?” He was nearly stunned speechless. 

“Just think, Andy… Walking the dog would help me keep up with my cardio, just like the doctor ordered. It would give me something to do during the day and I also wouldn’t be home alone. And a dog…. Gosh, I haven’t had a dog since the kids were little…”

The moment her mind started running with the thought, Andy knew he couldn’t say no. He didn’t have it in him and he would do anything to bring happiness back into his wife’s life after everything her heart scare and forced retirement. 

“Okay,” he agreed, leaning against the counter across from her. “Let’s go to the animal shelter tomorrow and see what we find.”

Her face lit up and she carefully leaned closer to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart, but promise me one thing.”

“Hm?”

“Promise me you won’t overdo it or ignore the doctor’s order again? Please?”

She pulled back a little before noticing the worry creasing her husband’s face. Lines that had deepened over the past weeks and didn’t seem to ever go away. 

“I would rather miss work and come home to keep you occupied than have you get hurt,” he added.

She slowly nodded and reached for his hands. He took hers, covering them with both of his and squeezing firmly. 

“I promise,” she said softly, holding his gaze. 

“Thank you.” He squeezed her hands again, pressed a kiss to the back of each of her hands, and then let go. “Go pick a movie and I’ll bring dinner in soon. Let’s have a quiet night and if Provenza calls, I’ll shut my phone off.”

“Mhmm. You can’t do that, but I appreciate the thought.” A genuine smile reappeared on her lips as she pushed herself off the chair. “I’m sorry I’m being so stubborn.”

He shook his head as he turned back to the stove. “Change is annoyingly difficult. But we’ll figure it out together.”


	4. Enough! I heard enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated more T for language.

A consistent knocking on the door shattered Sharon’s quiet night alone. Sighing, she leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment but finally stood up when the knocking didn’t stop. She knew it wasn’t Andy. He had a key and he had plans with Nicole and the boys—he also knew better than to repeatedly knock. Rusty was out of town for the weekend and would have called if he was coming back early, and there weren’t too many other people who the doorman would let inside her building. 

She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her glasses as she reached the door, leaning up on her toes to see through the peephole. She was greeted by the sight of her disheveled ex-husband, his hand still beating against the door. She debated ignoring him, but knew he was more likely to pass out in the hallway than leave. Reluctantly, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. 

“Jack.”

“Sharon, finally.” He didn’t even wait for her to fully open the door before he pushed his way in, a strong scent of whiskey and beer following him. 

“Jack,” she repeated, his name a sigh this time. It had been a while since she’d dealt with him drunk and felt a prick of worry in the back of her mind. “What are you doing here?”

“Got fired. Lost my apartment.” He shrugged and headed for the couch. 

She reached out and grabbed his arm, applying enough pressure to get his attention. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Whaddya mean?” He half turned to look at her, his eyes glazed over. 

She pulled her hand back and looked him over, trying to think through her options. She could easily ask him to leave and call the team if he refused, but she didn’t know what kind of trouble he’d get in to. Or she could let him sleep on the couch until he sobered up and figure it out from there—while also completely ruining her quiet night. 

“I...” She scrubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. “Lay down, Jack. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

“That’s why I love you.” He leaned forward but she quickly sidestepped him to avoid what was likely going to be a messy, drunk kiss. 

He changed direction and started for her bedroom, but she stopped him once more. “No. You get the couch or you can leave.” Her voice was firm and she stared at him. 

“Aw, c’mon, babe.” 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Couch,” she repeated. 

He groaned and stumbled toward the couch, more falling into it than laying down. She watched him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself before finding a spare blanket and somewhat-carefully covering him in it. She lingered for a moment before she gathered her phone and wine and retreated to her room. 

She spent a few minutes talking to Andy, most of the time occupied by her reassuring him that she would be fine with Jack. Andy only allowed her to end the call when she agreed to him coming over the next morning. Sighing, she settled into bed only to toss and turn throughout the night. 

It was quiet the next morning and for a moment, Sharon forgot she had company. If she could consider Jack to be company. She slipped out of bed and peeked out of her room, unsurprised to find him still passed out on the couch. She shut her door again and took her time getting ready, occasionally checking her phone to respond to Andy and stop him from worrying. 

It was going on eight when she finally left her room, her stomach growling for breakfast. She pulled out some leftovers Andy had made and warmed them up while she waited for her tea to steep, constantly glancing back to make sure Jack was still asleep. It was only when she was washing up after eating that she heard the first signs of life from him. 

“Jesus Christ...” he groaned, rubbing at his head as he sat up. “Fuck.”

“That’s what happens when you drink too much after 30,” she commented dryly. 

“Ah, great. The nagging starts.”

She dried her last dish and put it up before walking toward him. She stopped a distance away, her arms crossing over her chest and a hard expression settling on her face. 

“No, you don’t get to do that anymore. You came to my house for help. If you don’t want it, there’s the door. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.” 

Jack stared up at her and she could watch him struggle to process her words. She couldn’t fathom the hangover he had to be experiencing, but she didn’t feel any amount of sympathy for him. 

“I...” He cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes. “Jesus. Have a heart.”

“A heart?” She stared at him, amazed that he could still surprise her after all these years. “I gave you a place to sleep last night. I was going to give you coffee and breakfast this morning. I didn’t have to do any of that, Jack.” She was careful to keep her voice calm, but she could feel her blood beginning to boil. 

“Doing the bare minimum. Why am I not surprised?” He let out a laugh that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. 

“Doing the—“ She stopped herself and closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again, the iciness would have chilled any person or officer to the bone. “Enough. I heard enough. Get out, Jack. I owe you nothing!” She was surprised her hand didn’t shake when it pointed at the door. 

Almost as if on cue, her front door unlocked and Andy stepped inside. He briefly froze at the sight of Sharon, but it took him less than a second to realize what was going on. 

“Leave, Jack,” she repeated, not even acknowledging Andy’s presence. 

“Or what? You’ll have your new little boyfriend arrest me?”

Her eyebrow arched up and she was grateful she had taken the time to get dressed earlier. “No, I’ll arrest you myself.” 

Jack threw his hands up and shook his head as he stumbled to his feet. “Jesus, I don’t know how anyone could love you. Bitter bitch.” He shot her a look before he shoved his way past Andy and left, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Andy immediately opened the door and leaned out into the hallway. He was quiet for several moments before he shut and locked the door. He turned around to find Sharon already on the phone with the building to make sure Jack left and couldn’t come back. He waited until she hung up and looked at him. 

“What happened?” He asked gently. 

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “It’s like... the past few decades hadn’t happened and he regressed back to how he used to be. I don’t know what to say...”

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

“No... No, definitely not. Even if he did, he can’t get into the building and I certainly wouldn’t open the door.”

“Good.” He took a few steps toward her, trying to gauge if she needed her space or not. “Are you okay?”

She waved her hand dismissively but didn’t answer his question. Instead, she grabbed the use blanket and bundled it up in her arms. 

Andy stopped her before she could move toward the laundry room. “Sharon.”

“I’m fine.” She forced a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for coming over.” 

“I wish I had come sooner.”

“He didn’t try anything, Andy. Just his old drunken complaints.” She pulled back from him. 

“And I’ve learned from experience that those can hurt as much as anything physical.” He raised an eyebrow, daring her to argue. 

She shook her head. “I’m... I’m more frustrated with myself.”

“What? Why?” Andy’s brow furrowed and he took the blanket from her. 

“Because that should all be in the past. I divorced him, and now I’ve moved on to be happy with you. So why does it still bother me?”

He tossed the blanket down the hallway and offered a sheepish smile in response to her glare. He guided her into her room, figuring it would be better to avoid the living room until he got the scent of alcohol out of the fabric. He sat her on the bed and sat in the chair across from her, taking her hands in his. 

“First of all, it’s not your fault. I want to say that just so you can hear it, okay?” He squeezed her hands and she gave him a slight nod. “Secondly, of course it’s going to hurt. You spent so much of your life with him, Sharon. He’s the father of two of your children, and you still share a last name. A divorce doesn’t end all of that and it definitely doesn’t get rid of any happy memories you might still be holding on to. 

“But—“

He shook his head to stop her. “But nothing, sweetheart. It’s allowed to hurt. It’s not a bad thing. But it’s just as important that you know he’s wrong. You’re an amazing woman, mother, officer. Hell, you’re amazing at everything you do.” He chuckled softly. “Would you rather listen to what Jack has to say while drunk or hungover, or what I have to say sober and here?”

“You...” she answered softly. 

“That’s good, because I have something to ask you. I was going to wait until our dinner Friday, but now feels right.” He sat back and she watched him in confusion as he fiddled in his pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for two damn weeks...”

She leaned forward as he pulled something out, but he kept it concealed in his hand. She tilted her head and tried to reach for it, but he pulled his hand back. 

“Hey, now. Patience.” He gave her a small, teasing smile. “Especially because it might take me a few minutes to get down.”

“Get down?” Confusion spread further across her face, only to quickly be replaced by shock as he slowly eased out of the chair and knelt down in front of her. 

“Would you do me the honor of making new memories with me, Sharon, as my wife? To take my last name and live happily ever after?”

“That’s so corny,” she managed, her hands moving to cover her mouth as she stared at the man in front of her. 

“That makes me feel better.” He smiled nervously and opened the box to reveal the ring. “Will you marry me?”

“I...” She watched him for several moments until she realized she had been holding her breath. She took a slow breath in and then let it out before she nodded. “I will... I do. Um, yes,” she stammered, only lowering her hands when Andy gently took her left one to slide the ring on. 

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss her softly. 

She heard his knees creak and smiled as she returned the kiss. “I love you too. Now get up before you’re stuck down there.”

“Not sure I can,” he admitted, pressing one hand against her thigh and the other against the dresser to slowly push himself up. 

She rolled her eyes and moved his hand unexpectedly. He lost his balance and tumbled onto the bed, managing to take her down with him. 

“Hey!” She laughed and gently hit his shoulder. “What was that for?”

He lifted his head to look at her and grinned. “Sorry, sometimes you just sweep me off my feet.”

She groaned and curled into him, her head coming to rest on his chest. “God, you are corny.”

“And yet you love me anyway.”

She hummed her agreement and closed her eyes. He started running his hand along her back and wasn’t surprised when she drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.


	5. It's Not Always This Way

Sharon’s condo was a mess. From the living room spilling down the hallway to the bedrooms, and even onto her balcony. She stood in the middle of the mess with her hands on her hips and a glare focused on a box at her feet. She heard the key in the door and looked up to watch Andy walk in. He stopped short, his eyes roaming over the boxes and decorations scattered around. He raised an eyebrow, but she cut him off before he had a chance to open his mouth. 

“It’s not always like this.”

“I know...” His eyebrow rose higher. 

“I thought I would be done decorating by the time you came over and I haven’t even started.” She shook her head and nudged a box out of her way with her foot. “They’re all mixed up!”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. Sharon was one of the only people he knew with such an overwhelming and adorable sense of occasion. She shot him a glare at his laugh. 

“If you’ll let me, I’ll happily help you sort and clean up,” he offered. 

“Really? We can do lunch first...”

He shook his head and picked up the first box he came to. “You won’t be able to sit still knowing this is here. I’ll order food and we’ll get started.”

She smiled and took the box from him. “Are you sure you want to do this? You know how picky I am...”

He leaned down and kissed her softly. “I love seeing you in your element. Now, I assume you’re looking for fall and Halloween decorations?”

She nodded and set the box off to the side. “That’s the main goal. But we might as well organize Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years while they’re out.”

He looked around them and took a deep breath. “Better get started then or we’ll have to immediately take down the fall decorations and put up the Christmas tree.” 

She smacked his arm and sat down in one of the few clear spots on the floor, multicolored garlands and banners dangling out of a box nearby. “Pick a box, then. Thanksgiving in the kitchen, fall in here, and anything wintry and Christmas outside,” she ordered. 

Andy wasn’t surprised she already had a system of organization figured out. It was who she was. He walked by her and messed up her hair on his way to the kitchen, intending to clear a path for them to actually move around. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him.


	6. Patience... Is Not Something I'm Known For

There was always a certain amount of relief that followed the successful end of a case and Sharon had never felt it more acutely than with this case. It had given her a persistent headache and not even the promise of life in prison alleviated it. She hoped a full night of rest and a few days off would help. She pulled her blazer on and slipped her purse on her shoulder before she stepped out of her office, nudging the handle to make sure the door was locked. She looked up to find Andy waiting for her and gave him a tired smile. 

“Home?”

He nodded and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Rest of the team headed out.”

“Good.” Single words were about all she had the mental capacity for at the moment. 

They walked to the elevator and Andy hit the button for the first floor. When the doors slid shut, she allowed herself to lean against him, her eyes sliding closed. The elevator slowly moved downward until it started grinding and quickly jerked to a stop. The lights went out at the same moment. Sharon’s eyes opened and she tried to look around, her hand tightening around Andy’s. 

“It didn’t,” Andy groaned before she could express the same sentiment. She felt Andy shift and moved with him, listening as he pressed and smashed buttons. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” She tried to look through the doors but couldn’t see anything. “I didn’t realize the storm was that bad.”He shook his head and pressed a few more buttons while Sharon pulled out her phone. “I have service. Not great, but it’s something. Who was the last to leave?”

“Uhhh. Provenza, I think.”

“Call him and I’ll try the fire department. If we’re stuck between floors, there’s no much Provenza can do to help.”

He groaned and pulled out his phone, the combined light giving them enough to see each other with. He leaned back against the wall and called his partner, trying to force his eyes to adjust so he could see Sharon. 

After several minutes, they were both sitting on the floor in the corner, Sharon settled against Andy’s chest. He ran his hand along her arm, more to occupy himself than to comfort her. 

“We’re just going to have to be patient,” she murmured, feeling as if her exhaustion from earlier had only tripled. 

“Patience... is not something I’m known for,” he complained. 

She laughed softly and tilted her head up. Their eyes had adjusted enough that she could barely make out his silhouette. “Oh, I know. Trust me.” She squinted and then kissed him after a moment. 

He huffed but kissed her back before pulling her closer against him. She willingly moved closer and nudged her leg with his. A brief shiver went through her body. 

“Are you cold?” He started rubbing both of her arms and she let out a soft hum of agreement. “I don’t know how you can be cold, but take my coat.” 

She leaned forward so he could take his suit jacket off and help her into it. She pulled it close and then settled back against him, her eyes sliding closed. Andy’s leg started bouncing, his shoe occasionally hitting the wall and surprising her. 

“You’re not going to be able to sit still, are you?” She asked. 

“No.”

“Can you try and then I can sleep?”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her head. “Sorry, sweetheart, not gonna happen. How the hell can you sleep while we’re trapped in an elevator anyway.”

She shrugged and burrowed deeper into him and his coat. “I’m old and tired and patient.”

“You’re not old,” he immediately replied. 

She laughed appreciatively and shook her arm until it came out the end of the coat sleeve. She rested her hand on his leg, silently tapping out a pattern he didn’t recognize. He allowed himself to focus on hit, his leg bouncing continuing, but significantly subdued. 

They both ended up staying awake. Andy’s impatience got the better of him whenever she started to drift off and his desire to keep Sharon warm stopped him from getting up to pace. After almost an hour, when he was ready to start banging on walls and harassing the emergency operator, they finally heard noise outside the doors. Sharon sat up and stretched before she looked back at Andy. 

“See? Just fine.”

He huffed and slowly stood up with a groan. “We’re not out yet.”

“It won’t take them long.” She reached out to him and he helped her up. 

“You know Provenza is out there and he’s going to give us hell.”

She shrugged and glanced at the doors as light started leaking through. “Ignore him and take me home. And yes, that’s an order.”

When the doors opened a few minutes later, Andy didn’t bother with the firefighters questions or concerns. He nearly pushed his way out and lingered long enough to help Sharon out. 

“We’re fine,” she assured the first responders as Andy tried to drag her away. “We are. Thank you.” She smiled at them and shared a knowing look with Provenza before she stopped resisting and followed Andy toward the stairs.


	7. I Could Really Eat Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for language and mentions of sex.

Sharon laughed breathlessly and fell back to the bed, the sheets only covering the lower half of her body. Pure bliss covered her face and a red flush covered her cheeks and down her neck. Andy was almost euphoric beside her, staring at the ceiling while he tried to come back to himself. 

“Holy shit,” he managed after a few minutes. Sharon’s blush deepened and she turned her head to look at him. “I think I saw God.”

She started laughing again and slowly rolled on to her side to drape her arm over his bare chest. “You liked that?”

“Holy shit.”

She smiled widely and kissed his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His eyes finally focused in on her and he gave her a lopsided grin. “I’d hold you, but I can’t move.”

She shrugged and kissed his chest again. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, I’m not either.” He managed to lift his head enough to kiss her hair. “I will never complain again.”

“Oh, you are out of it.” She laughed and sat up, stretching and giving him a beautiful view of her body. 

“Where are you going?” He pouted, already missing her weight and warmth. 

“I could really eat something.”

“I’m sorry. We just had the best sex of our lives and you want to eat instead of cuddling?” He stared at her, genuine innocent confusion in his eyes. 

“Why can’t we eat and cuddle?”

Realization dawned on Andy and he slowly grinned. “Damn, I’m rubbing off on you.”

She laughed and leaned back down to kiss him. “You really are. I’ll be back with food.”

“This is why I love you.” He gently grabbed her face to stop her from pulling away and kissed her. 

“Not because of the sex?” She murmured. 

“Oh, that’s definitely a factor. But it’s mostly the food and cuddling. And the perks that come with dating the boss.” 

She laughed and kissed him once more before she stood up. “You’re horrible.”

“And yet you love me anyway.”

“Mhmm. I do.” She smiled and watched him as she slowly pulled her robe on and tied it shut. “I’ll be back.”


	8. You Keep Me Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for language.

After a stressful week and hours of pacing back in forth in a hospital waiting room, Andy was all too grateful to collapse into a chair in Sharon’s room. He settled as close to her as he could get, her cold hand firmly stuck between both of his. Rusty occupied the other side of the bed until Andy convinced him to go home so he could bring clothes and toiletries back for Sharon in the morning. His absence left the room uncomfortably quiet, but he fell asleep so quickly that he didn’t have much time to worry over it. 

He woke up each time a nurse came into the room and stayed awake long enough to watch them check on Sharon. It was only hours later that he woke up and didn’t fall back to sleep. He reluctantly let go of Sharon’s hand and stood up, wincing as he felt everything in his body creak and groan. 

“Jesus,” he mumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face and yawning. 

He heard a rustle behind him and turned around to see Sharon’s legs shifting restlessly beneath the blankets. He immediately sat back down and took her hand again, reassuringly rubbing his thumb across the back. Whether it was to reassure himself or her, he wasn’t sure. 

“Andy...” He couldn’t help but perk up at the quiet sound of her tired voice. 

“Hey, babe.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling a little when her eyes fluttered open. 

“Cold.” 

He started to stand up, but she didn’t let go of his hand. He furrowed his brow and looked at her. “I’ll get you another blanket. I’m sure they have some warm ones.”

She shook her head just barely and weakly rugged on his hand. “You keep me warm.”

“Oh.” He squeezed her hand and hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She stuck her lower lip out and looked at him, her lip trembling. He sighed and watched her for a moment. “Please?”

“You’ve only been out of surgery for a few hours...” he protested. “I want to, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Her lip continued trembling until he sighed. “Just until the doctor comes in, okay?”

She finally nodded, her eyes sliding closed. He took a deep breath and cautiously sat on the edge of her bed, watching for any sign of pain on her face. Seeing nothing overwhelming, he slowly stretched out on his side next to her, grateful her small frame didn’t take up much of the bed. 

“Better?” He murmured, kissing her head as it came to rest against his shoulder. 

She let out a sleepy hum, already drifting off again.


	9. Secrets? I Love Secrets!

Sharon stretched her legs out, enjoying the warmth of the sun and sand on her legs. She leaned her head back, her eyes closing as she let out a content sigh. She felt the towel shift beside her and opened her eyes to find Nicole settling down instead of Andy. 

“Thank you for inviting us.” Nicole smiled and crossed her legs, her eyes roaming the waterline to watch her boys. 

“Of course,” Sharon hummed. “Your father loves having you and the grandkids around. I do too.”

“And they love Grandpa Andy and Grandma Sharon.” Nicole laughed and Sharon shook her head. 

“I’m still not used to that. Emily and Ricky don’t seem to be in a rush for kids so I never thought I’d live to be a grandma.”

“Funny how things work out like that.” Nicole gave her a knowing smile and they fell into a companionable silence, both watching Andy and the kids play in the sand and water. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sharon asked after several minutes. 

“Secrets? I love secrets!” Nicole shifted to face her, her eyes alight with excitement. 

“I was unpacking boxes in the bedroom last night. Miscellaneous things that we haven’t been worried about putting out.” She shrugged a little and glanced in the direction of her husband. “I found a letter he wrote. Back before his heart surgery a few Thanksgivings ago.”

“Oh?” Nicole leaned forward, fully invested in whatever Sharon was going to say next. 

“He... laid out all of his feelings. Everything he felt about himself, me, us, you...” She shook her head. “Almost like he didn’t think he was going to make it.”

“Oh,” she repeated, her tone changing significantly. 

“I know. He was so honest. It said things that he’s never told me, even since we got married.”

“Are you going to tell him you found it?”

“I’m not sure. He’s kept it all this time, so maybe he planned to show it to someone eventually. I don’t know how he’ll feel that I found it.”

“Well, it’s not like you went snooping for it.” Nicole raised an eyebrow and shifted on the towel. “Do you feel like it’s something you need to talk about with him?”

“I think it’s more the reverse: things he might need to talk about with someone. But I don’t know if he’d want to talk to me or if he’d want to talk about it now.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh softly. Sharon shot her a confused and slightly offended look. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Sharon...” Nicole let out another soft laugh. “Oh my god, the two of you are married! You love each other! Of course he’ll want to talk to you. He wouldn’t have kept the letter if he never wanted to bring it up. My dad throws away anything and everything he can.”

Sharon turned to watch her husband, wincing in sympathy as he picked one of the grandkids up and lifted him too high. She knew he’d suffer for that later. 

“You have a point,” she admitted. 

“I know.” Nicole smiled. “Now go save him before he ends up throwing his back out.”

She laughed as she stood up, dusting the sand off her legs. She pulled her coverup off and headed toward Andy and the boys, her heart briefly soaring with overwhelming happiness at where she had stumbled in life.


	10. No, And That's Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff because next is the aaaaaaaaaangst!

She knew she couldn’t leave Andy home alone for long. He was bound to get up to trouble in one way or another, whether it was with the grandkids, Provenza, or often enough, just by himself. But she also didn’t want him to suffer through her salon appointments and shopping trip. Andrea and Gavin managed to keep her distracted enough as they shopped and ate lunch, but she couldn’t ignore the slight concern she felt as she pulled into the driveway. 

The house was quiet when she stepped inside which immediately set off warning bells in her head. She stepped out of her shoes and left her purse and bags on the table, stopping short when her foot stepped in a wet spot. She furrowed her brow and looked down, surprised to see small puddles of water trailing from the stairs and around the kitchen and living room. 

“Andy?” She called, completely at a loss as to what he did to cause this. 

Instead of receiving a response from her husband, she heard an excited bark. The sound of light footsteps followed by Andy’s came from upstairs. 

“Andy?” She repeated, sidestepping the puddles as she crossed to the stairs. 

She was halfway up the stairs when a brown blur ran past her. A second later, Andy appeared at the top, but he stopped short when he saw her. 

“Sharon, hi!” He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair. “You’re home early.”

“What are you doing?” She glanced back down the stairs, but the blur was gone. 

“Umm. Bathing the dog.” His hand moved to rub the side of his neck. 

“We don’t have a dog.” She raised an eyebrow and fixed him with a hard stare. 

“Um.” He stopped and cleared his throat. “I found him in the backyard after you left.” She stared at him, at an utter loss for words. “I should get him before he makes a mess.”

“Too late.” She stood to the side so he could pass her and she followed him downstairs. 

“Copper! Copper, come here!”

“You named him?!”

“Well.... yeah. I couldn’t keep calling him “Dog,” could I?”

She held back a groan and gestured to the entryway where she could hear the dog running around. 

“Contain that dog and then we’ll talk.” Her voice was firm. 

She avoided the puddles once more to grab her stuff off the table, her steps a little heavy as she headed upstairs. 

Nearly an hour later, the floor was completely spotless and Andy was sitting on the couch with the dog at hit feet. Sharon walked into the living room with a glass of water, an eyebrow shooting up at the fact that her childish husband had had enough good sense not to let the dog on the furniture. 

“We’re not keeping him.”

“What? Why?”

She sat across from him and took a deep breath to center himself. “No, we’re not keeping him and that’s final. We don’t need a dog, Andy.”

“We don’t need anything,” he immediately retorted. “But we have this house with a huge yard, time to care for him, and the kids will love him. You will too.”

“You’ve had him for half a day!”

He shrugged and gave her his signature lopsided grin. “I get attached quickly.”

She rolled her eyes and looked at the dog, her earlier resolve already starting to crumble. Damn Andy and his grin she loved so much. 

“What if he’s microchipped or sick?”

“We take him to the vet and find out.” He smiled, knowing he was starting to break her down. 

She rested her elbow on the armrest and her head in her hand, her gaze roaming from her husband to the dog. 

“Is he even trained? We spent too much money on the flooring to have him...” She waved her hand and settled her gaze on Andy. 

“He is. He’s just excited. Can’t be more than a few years old.”

She shook her head, amazed that she was even considering this. “I don’t know...”

“We could try it out...” he offered, deciding to meet her halfway. “We’ll keep him a week and if it doesn’t work out, we’ll find him a good home.”

“What if he gets attached to us in that week?”

Andy shrugged, knowing full well that by the end of the week, Sharon would be more attached to the dog than he was. 

“Sometimes I swear you’re a child.”

“But you love me.” He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. “So, can we keep him?”

“It’s amazing Ricky isn’t your biological son; he gave me that same look when he found a stray. He was also six.” She smiled teasingly. “We’ll see what happens then week.”

Andy grinned triumphantly and scratched Copper’s ear. “Hear that? You get to stay!”

Sharon didn’t bother to correct him and instead tentatively held out her hand for the dog to sniff. “But we are taking him to the vet tomorrow.”

She gently pet the dog’s head, not too upset with the turn of events. If anything, her nice floors were clean.


	11. Scared, Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for language and angst!

Andy hummed softly, his fingers gently combing through Sharon’s hair as she slept with her head in his lap. He was mostly focused on the Dodgers game on the TV, but part of his mind was focused on listening to her raspy breathing. A combination of hospital stays, heart issues, and overall stress had caused her to succumb to a summer case of pneumonia. Although her heart and most of her body were finally healing and she was set for a full recovery, the pneumonia had kicked her back a few steps and made her miserable. And, by association, Andy too. 

She shifted and groaned quietly, her fingers pulling her blanket closer. Andy moved his hand from her hair to her back, stabilizing her as he carefully got out from underneath her. He watched for a moment to make sure she wasn’t fully awake yet before walking into the kitchen. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove before gathering her next round of medication. Sighing, he angled himself against the counter so he could watch Sharon and the game while still being able to keep an eye on the kettle. 

It didn’t take long for steam to start rising from the kettle. He grabbed a mug and a teabag while the water finished boiling. As he reached for the kettle, he felt the ground give a sudden jerk. Before he could fully process it, the ground started rolling and shaking violently. 

“Shit!” He tried to push off the counter and head for the living room, but was easily knocked off his feet. “Sharon!”

He heard a cough and what might have been a reply, but it was cut off by the rumble and shake of the earthquake. He managed to draw under the table and grabbed some of the orange pill bottles when they hit the ground. He heard plates and pictures shattering, but had to squeeze his eyes shut against the debris filling the air. He buried his face inside his shirt, holding to the base of the table as the earthquake seemed to go on for minutes, but was barely even 30 seconds. 

When it finally ended, he cautiously climbed out from under the table. He kept his shirt over his face and barely registered the destroyed kitchen as he focused on Sharon. He could see beams and plaster and upstairs furniture filling the hallway to the living room and his heart dropped. 

“Sharon!” He shoved the medicine bottles in his pocket and started picking his way through the mess, cursing softly that he didn’t have any shoes on. “Jesus, shit,” he muttered, shoving what remained of their dresser out of his way. 

He finally made it to the living room, panting softly. The couch was tipped over, a large wooden plank resting on it. The floor was covered with debris. 

“Sharon!” He tried again, coughing as he kicked more dust into the air. 

He spotted the bright red of her blanket and rushed to it, carefully pushing things off it until he uncovered her curled up form under the blanket. He knelt down beside her, one hand gently cradling her head while the other went to find her pulse. He let out an audible sigh of relief when he found one, pressing a firm kiss to her head. 

“Sharon, honey, look at me.”

She whimpered softly and tried to open her eyes, but the dirtiness of the air immediately stung and she quickly closed them. Andy grabbed a cleaner portion of his shirt and wiped as much off her face as he could. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” She opened her eyes again, but it took a moment for them to find him and focus. Several coughs shook her body and he held her close. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head slightly, struggling to take a deep breath. “Just... bruises,” she managed, a few tears leaking out and staining their way through the dust on her cheeks. 

“Hang on, I think I grabbed your inhaler.” He dug in his pocket, smiling a little when he pulled it out. “Can you sit up?”

He wrapped his arm around her and helped hold her up while she puffed on the inhaler, feeling as she relaxed a small amount and managed a few steadier breaths. 

“We need to get out of here.” He glanced around them and then up at the ceiling. “Can you walk?”

She shook her head and clung to his arm to make sure he didn’t let go. 

He coughed and continued looking around, trying to determine their best exit strategy. ”I’ll be right back.”

“Andy...” She brushed her hair out of her face, genuine fear in her glistening eyes. 

“I’m not leaving you, I promise. I just need to find a way out.”

She shook her head and tried to hold on to him, but he easily pulled free. He tried to give her a reassuringly smile before he stumbled back to the hallway. 

He knew the kitchen was no good, but there was still the possibility of the family room or worst case, upstairs. Taking a deep breath, he started toward the front of the house, ignoring the pangs he felt as the sight of their house completely destroyed. He barely made it a few steps down the hallway when he heard the house start to creak. He felt a sharp feeling in his gut and instinctively turned around and kneeled back down next to Sharon. 

“Get under the couch,” he told her, ignoring her questioning look. 

He helped her under the furniture as best as he could, covering what was left with himself. He pulled the blanket over their head as the house started creaking and groaning more. 

“I love you,” he whispered, before the remains of their house came crashing down. 

He expected to feel extreme pain or to feel absolutely nothing. Instead, he felt small pricks here and there as debris hit what was exposed of his body. It was only when Sharon whimpered beneath him that he knew they were both alive. 

“Hey,” he murmured, squeezing her gently. “Can you breathe?”

He felt her give a slight nod and slowly pulled the blanket back enough that he could see but Sharon was still protected. He was greeted by almost complete darkness with small rays of sunshine poking through. 

“Fuck.”

“Andy?”

He pulled the blanket back over his head and took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. “We’re okay, sweetheart.”

“We’re trapped.” Her voice trembled and he instinctively pulled her closer. 

“We’re okay,” he repeated, forcing his voice to be steady. 

She was quiet for a moment. “Are you scared?”

His instinctive answer was, “terrified,” but he held that urge back. “Scared, me?” He asked instead, managing a forced laugh. 

She relaxed a little beside him and he stroked her back, feeling the exhaustion radiating off her. In the silence, he heard the muffled sound of a phone ringing. He held his breath and tilted his head, trying to determine how close the phone was. He pulled back from Sharon and carefully rolled onto his hands and knees, trying to ignore how his body protested at the weight and movement. 

There was a small bubble of space around them, caused by the larger debris getting caught on the height of the couch. He coughed and covered his mouth and nose, the phone sounding a little louder. It took him a few moments of searching and carefully digging before he found Sharon’s phone. The screen was shattered and he couldn’t see who was calling, but it was working and it was a light source. 

“Hello?” He pressed the phone between his head and shoulder while he made his way back to Sharon. 

“Andy, Jesus Christ! I’ve been calling for the past ten minutes!” He had never been so relieved to hear his partner’s voice. “Are you and the commander okay?” He couldn’t help but smile a little at how Provenza addressed Sharon even after her retirement. “Jesus, they said the worst was in your area.” There was no trace of sarcasm or snark in Provenza’s voice, only pure concern and what might have been fear. 

“We’re alive,” he answered, settling back under the blanket with Sharon. “The house collapsed. We’re... trapped.” He hesitated saying the word where his wife could hear and he felt her body tense up immediately. 

“Christ! 911 is overwhelmed but I’ll see what I can do. Are you both okay?”

“I’m fine, but the air isn’t good for Sharon.”

“Shit, okay. I’ll call for an ambulance and get the team over. Sit tight.”

“Don’t have much choice,” he replied dryly. 

“Sit tight,” Provenza repeated. 

“Keep me updated.”

Provenza huffed and Andy easily saw him rolling his eyes. “I’m in charge, remember?”

“Good, then you’ll have information to update me with.” Bantering with his partner gave him a small amount of piece of mind, but he could still feel how stiff Sharon was beside him. 

He hung up and pressed a kiss to Sharon’s shoulder. She buried her face into the blanket and coughed, and he could hear her breath catch and tremble with each inhale. 

“Do you want to call Emily or Ricky?” He offered, his mind rushing through ways to try to keep her calm and distracted. He knew if she panicked, it wouldn’t end well. 

She shook her head and he turned the phone screen on as he tilted her head toward him. 

“We’re okay.” 

She nodded this time and he kissed her forehead. 

“We are okay,” he repeated. “Do you think you can swallow a few pills without water? They’ll help your chest.”

She hesitated and he saw her internal debate play across her face before she finally nodded. He shifted to pull the bottles out, quickly grabbing one of each pill and handing it to her. She swallowed them one at a time, grimacing at each one and barely managing to get the last one down. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

“Not your fault. You didn’t cause the earthquake or give me a broken body.”

He wrapped his arm back around her and shifted to cradle her against his chest. With his free hand, he found Sharon’s favorite music album and turned it on with a low volume. 

“It’s not your fault either. If I remember correctly, it’s called life.”

She wrinkled her nose and coughed into his shirt. “Don’t like it.”

“Me neither.” He played with the ends of her hair, absently picking out larger pieces of debris. “You know what sounds amazing right now?”

“Healthy lungs and heart?”

“You have one of those, you know. But I meant a nice hot bath.”

“Don’t tease me,” she mumbled, trying to burrow closer to him. 

“I promise to get you a nice hot bath as soon as I can, sweetheart.”

“I’m holding you to that.” She tangled her fingers in his shirt and he watched as she started losing the fight to stay awake. 

“Sleep,” he murmured. “Save your energy.”

She didn’t argue, but tried to fight sleep for another few minutes until she lost and drifted off. He held her close, one arm around her and the other holding tightly to the phone while he listened for any sounds above. 

It took a while, and Andy was relieved that Sharon slept through most of it. She woke up just before Provenza called to say help was almost there. Her breathing had grown more ragged and he didn’t think he could feel any more relief than he did when he heard shouting nearby. Carefully, he crawled out from under the couch and brought Sharon with him, letting her lean against him and keeping her wrapped in the blanket. 

“Down here!” He called. Sharon turned the music volume up and handed him the phone so he could push it closer to a small opening. “We’re here!”

“I found them!” He heard a voice shout, and he watched as one of the openings started growing. “They’re over here! Get the stretcher!”

He ducked his head, the bright sunlight easily filling their small shelter. He felt Sharon recoil beside him and pulled the blanket over her head. 

“See? We’re okay,” he murmured. 

“I love you,” she whispered. “Don’t leave me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He rubbed her back and shifted her closer to the opening. 

He helped her up and into the firefighter’s arms before he carefully climbed out himself, pausing to take in the damage around them. Most of their neighborhood was rubble and he sent a silent prayer that everyone else had been as lucky as they were. 

He waved off the paramedic and stumbled to Sharon’s side as they settled her on the stretcher, his hand immediately finding hers. She looked up at him, the fear finally fading from her eyes as they placed an oxygen mask on her face and she managed her first full breath in hours. He rubbed his finger over her ring and squeezed her hand. 

“The sooner we get to the hospital and get you checked out, the sooner we can find that nice hot bath. In a nice hotel room we don’t have to clean.”

“You’re speaking my language now,” she murmured, giving him an exhausted but sincere smile as her eyes closed. 

He followed her into the ambulance, all of his own exhaustion slamming into his body as he sat down. He let out an involuntary groan, knowing both of them were likely to be completely immobile for at least the next few days, but also completely content to do nothing but hold his wife close for the next few days.


	12. I Could Kiss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 11: Scared, Me?

It took almost a week before Sharon was released from the hospital. A week of aggressive antibiotics and other medications had significantly improved her condition, although her cough and exhaustion still lingered. Andy hasn’t even brought up the idea of going back to the house, knowing she needed more time to rest. Rusty had gathered a few pairs of clothes for them and stocked them up with new toiletries, and had even booked the hotel for them for the next few weeks. He had never been so grateful for the kid as he wheeled Sharon out of the hospital and to where Rusty was waiting in his car. 

“Hey, mom.” He smiled widely and got out of the car to grab their stuff. 

“Hi, honey.” She smiled back, and took Andy’s hand to stand up, wincing a little as she moved. “Still sore,” she murmured to Andy, already sensing his overprotective eyes looking her over. 

“Trust me, I know. My knees are one solid bruise.” He kissed the side of her head and helped her into the car before he climbed in beside her. 

“Are you sure you won’t stay with us?” Sharon leaned forward a little to see her son when he got in the front seat. 

Rusty shook his head. “No, I’ll let you guys rest. Besides, work and school haven’t stopped.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She frowned for a moment. “You’ll come have dinner, won’t you?”

Rusty glanced at Andy in the rear view mirror. “Tomorrow, yeah. I can bring some takeout over or something and we can watch a movie.”

“Sounds like heaven.” She rested her head against Andy’s shoulder and unsurprisingly drifted off on the short ride to the hotel. 

Andy got out and checked them in so when he woke Sharon up, they could go straight to their room. She was half asleep as she hugged Rusty and Andy guided her to the elevator. 

“This is nice,” she murmured. 

“Perks of a natural disaster, I guess.” He shrugged a little and smiled. “And our room has a very large jacuzzi tub. Just for you.”

She hummed happily. “Now?”

“You don’t want to sleep in a normal bed first?”

She wrinkled her nose. “No, I feel disgusting. My hair hasn’t been properly washed in a week and I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in a warm bath.”

“Your wish is my command.” He smiled as the elevator doors opened and he led them down the hall to their room. 

Once inside, Sharon didn’t hesitate, heading straight for the bathroom. Andy paused to set their stuff down, and grabbed their toiletries and clean pajamas before he followed her. She already had the water on, steam starting to fill the bathroom as she added some bubble-forming oils. She inhaled deeply and he watched her shoulders relax. 

He set their toiletries on the edge of the tub and their clothes by the sink while she watched the water rise. He came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I’m sorry it took a week to make good on this promise.”

She leaned back into him and shook her head. “We’re here now. You’re forgiven as long as we’re in that water in the next minute.”

“Can do.” He laughed softly and peeled her shirt off, hesitating at the little scrapes and bruises it revealed. 

He didn’t notice her turn around in his arms until she pressed her lips to his. “I’m okay.” Her voice was soft and she didn’t pull back at all. “Just like you said, we’re okay.” 

He nodded and dropped her shirt to the ground so he could help her out of her remaining clothes. She did the same for him, unable to help herself from looking over his own marks. 

“Bath,” he murmured, his body all but screaming for the relief of hot water. 

She nodded and accepted his help settling in. He climbed in beside her, his arms once again sliding around her waist as she relaxed between his legs. They both let out a sigh of pained relief. 

“I’m never leaving,” she decided quietly. 

“Not even when the water gets cold?”

She pouted. “Maybe. To be decided later.”

He laughed softly and gently held her closer, taking slow deep breaths. The steam and oils cleaned everything out and he relaxed more than he had all week. He felt the same relaxation rippling through Sharon’s body. 

“I could kiss you,” she sighed after several minutes. 

“No one’s stopping you,” he commented. 

“Too relaxed.”

He kissed her hair. “I’ll take a rain check then.”

“Mhmm okay.” She tangled her fingers with his and rested them on her stomach as she sank a little lower in the water. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Sharon.”


	13. Yes, I Admit It. You Were Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some early Shandy fluff. :)

Andy couldn’t help his foot tapping as he waited on the couch. He could hear Sharon in the bathroom and knew she was almost ready, but he couldn’t help his anxiety over their date. He also couldn’t explain why he was anxious. It wasn’t their first date and it wasn’t necessarily a special date, it was just a night out after a long week of work. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sharon’s heels on the floor. He looked up and impulsively swallowed at the sight of her. 

“Damn,” he managed, taking in her form-fitting and modest, but still damned sexy dress and heels that showed off her already stunning legs. His hand found the pressure point on his neck and started pressing. 

“Look okay?” She blushed and gave him a small twirl. 

“It looks better than okay. We might have to find a nicer restaurant.”

“Oh... am I overdressed?” Her blush darkened and she took a step back toward her room. 

“No. God, no.” He quickly stood up and approached her before she could pull back more. “You look amazing and you’d be the most beautiful woman in the restaurant no matter what you’re wearing.”

“Andy...”

“Sorry...” He rubbed his neck, nervously this time. 

She tentatively reached out and took his hand. “I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

He latched on to the topic change and smiled. “I think you’ll love this place. Best Italian food I’ve ever had.”

Sharon hummed and kept hold of his hand as they walked out of her condo and down to his car. He opened her door and helped her in before he got into the driver’s side. 

He drove them outside of main-LA, barely withholding his impatience at the usual traffic. Somehow they still made it on time for their reservation. He watched Sharon as the hostess led them to their table, her head swiveling around to take in as much as possible. 

“This is beautiful,” she murmured. “No wonder you love it.”

“It reminds me of my Nonna’s house growing up. Smells like it and everything.” He grinned. “And the owners here are from southern Italy, so they have the cuisine absolutely perfected.”

“Good, I’m starving.” She smiled and opened up the menu, but quickly set it down. “What do you recommend?”

“I can’t speak to any of the meat dishes.” He smiled apologetically. “The pasta con crema di fave e cipolla is delicious, though. One of my favorites.” The Italian rolled off his tongue easily and Sharon arched an eyebrow. “Pasta with fave bean and red onion sauce,” he translated. 

“Oh...” She cleared her throat. “It sounds interesting.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s amazing, trust me. I think you’ll love it.”

She glanced at the menu again and then closed it with a decisive shrug. “Okay, but you might have to pronounce it for me.”

“Deal.” He smiled and ordered drinks and food for them when the waiter appeared. 

Their conversation flowed easily as they waited for their food to arrive, Sharon sipping her wine while Andy focused on his water. Surprise lit up her face when their food was delivered. 

“Oh, it’s not a red sauce.”

“Of course not. No tomatoes.” He smiled. 

She rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. “You say it’s good?”

“Delicious. And if you don’t like it. We can trade.” He smiled and leaned forward to see her reaction. 

She cut off a small piece of pasta with a healthy serving of sauce, stabbed a piece of fava bean, and brought it to her lips. His smile slowly grew as he watched the obvious enjoyment cross her face. 

“Oh, my god, that is delicious!” She covered her mouth with her napkin and quickly finished off her bite, followed by a sip of wine. “I think I almost like that better that tomato sauce.”

“I know.” His smile grew into a grin as he stole a piece of pasta off her plate and replaced it with some of his. “I told you so.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I admit it. You were right.”

He laughed. “Can I get that on paper in case you never say it again?”

She laughed and pointedly took another bite to avoid answering. He settled back in his chair, their nerves evaporating as they enjoyed their food and each other’s company.


End file.
